Rise of Thoth
by Aianoir
Summary: The Goa'uld Thoth is on the rise and he has a new host. A Hok'tar. Who will dare to stand in his way. *Maniacal Cackling* Rated M, violence, blood, torture, implied sexual scenes, slash and het.
1. New Host

"Human Speech"

" **Symbiote Speech"**

'Thoughts'

~Parseltongue~

* * *

Rise of Thoth

Chapter 1

New Host

Earth Orbit

Thoth swore under his breath as he stormed through the corridors of his lord Klorel's Ha'tak.

'How dare that impertinent brat dismiss me. I am far older and wiser than he.'

He strode by a squad of jaffa, the jaffa making way as one of their gods passed them by. Thoth let a small smirk through on his otherwise impassive face.

'Good. At least the jaffa know their place. Unlike that idiot son of Apophis.'

Thoth knew of Apophis's intentions. He planned to bomb the Tau'ri into submission. His smirk widened at his next thought. The Tau'ri have apparently found and begun to operate the Stargate, causing massive headaches for Apophis. They even managed to infiltrate this ship, despite now residing in a holding cell. Impressive if he does say so himself. Humans have always impressed him with their ingenuity and their drive to survive. They knew when to bow down to a being far stronger and more powerful than them but also knew when to fight for their right to survive, to live. As he had said, impressive.

Thoth was forced from his thoughts as he arrived at the computer access and control room. He had work to do. Ignoring the two jaffa standing guard, he strode into the room, quickly moving over to the main computer terminal. He immediately set to work. Klorel's firewall and security measures to prevent any unauthorized access to the main computer, was lacking at best and downright insulting at the worst. Thoth scoffed in disgust.

'See, incompetence. It is almost too easy.'

Thoth copied and transferred as much of the information in the database to a storage crystal as he could. He then wiped his actions from the computer's memory, before copying what was….requested, of him, before turing and leaving, pocketing both crystals.

Once outside the computer room, he decided to head to his quarters before returning to the presence of the brat.

Five minutes later found Thoth within his quarters gearing up. He dressed in rather utilitarian clothes, nothing lavish. He equipped a golden kara'kesh, a hand device, on his left arm, the metal of the device reacting to the naquadah in his blood, becoming more fluid in nature and allowing full articulation of the wrist. He equipped a hara'kesh on his right hand, smirking at the thought of giving Klorel a blast of the device. A Zat'nik'tel was placed in a concealed holster and a healing device was concealed within a hidden pouch, along with other pieces of technology and equipment.

He stared at his reflection in the full length mirror, frowning at the age his host was showing. Grey hair, skin beginning to wrinkle. Blue eyes dulled with age, despite his ability to grant better than perfect eyesight. Chances are he will need a new host soon. He rubbed his hand through his hair to remove a few knots, still frowning at the mirror.

'This is it,' he thought, 'Time for my power play.'

He steeled his emotions and walked swiftly out of his quarters and towards the Pel'tak, where that buffon of a young lord awaits him.

* * *

" **Ah Thoth, you have returned,"** Klorel stated as he spotted Thoth stride into the Pel'tak.

Klorel must admit that he was quite jealous of Thoth, the favour he holds in his father's eyes. That was why he took every opportunity to rub it in Thoth's face that his father had given him command of this ship.

" **Lord Klorel."**

Klorel noticed the unease in the jaffa within the Pel'tak at Thoth's tone of voice, quite deeper than most goa'ulds, but he ignored it.

" **Come! Witness the power of your lord and god!"**

Klorel never noticed the look on Thoth's face, nor the flash of gold tinged white glow in his eyes. He never saw the wave of energy heading straight for his back, until he was slammed face first into the control panel.

'First the Tau'ri and now Thoth. My father be damned I will kill the old fool,' Klorel raged within his mind. He ignored the whispered remark from his host. He will conquer this host later.

He looked up, eyes glowing, to see the jaffa fighting it out between them and the retreating form of Thoth and a few traitorous jaffa with him.

" **Jaffa Kree!"**

* * *

Thoth strode, not ran, gods do not run, all the way to the ring room. His few loyal jaffa were picked off one by one by the fresher, younger forces loyal only to Apophis. The Serpent Guards also proved to be quite formidable opponents. His plan to create a distraction went off without any problems, though his failure to kill the brat put him in a foul mood.

'Damn the jaffa who threw himself in front of the Zat blasts!'

Thoth had blasted Klorel into the control panel with his hand device, erecting his personal shield to take the staff blasts from the jaffa guards. He quickly pulled out his Zat and fired two shots straight at Klorel. One of the jaffa decided to protect his god and threw himself in front of the blasts. Thoth could do no more as he was forced to retreat by the arrival of Serpent Guard reinforcements.

Thoth made it to the ring room under heavy fire, his shield stopping most of the staff blasts. He had his two only remaining jaffa stand guard while he went to the control panel to program the rings, though he had to deactivate his shield in order to interact with the ring controls. He had to find a set of functioning rings on the planet below, preferably in a temperate region where humans will most likely be inhabiting. He picked a set at random when the battle outside intensified. Setting a small explosive device behind to detonate if anyone tried to find the location he ringed to, he turned to step onto the rings. Two staff blasts suddenly impacted his back. He had his shield back up within seconds and turned to see his assailant, despite the intense pain. The shots had been deep.

He watched the Serpent Guard who managed to force his way passed his jaffa and fire the shots, get taken down by said jaffa. His two remaining jaffa were swiftly shot down by enemy jaffa. He swore, he had no reinforcements. He quickly activated the rings before the enemy jaffa swarmed his location. He was suddenly swooped away by the matter stream in a blinding flash of light.

* * *

Planetside

Thoth appeared with a flash of light within a darkened room that screamed storage room. He knew he was within a Tau'ri facility, he just didn't know what kind or what kind of resistance he was expected to meet. He stared around at the wooden boxes, obviously storage containers of some kind.

He crept slowly towards what appeared to be a door, cheering internally that he was correct, and soon found himself within a well lit office. A Tau'ri office but and office nonetheless.

'It seems even the Tau'ri are plagued by paperwork,' he thought, laughing internally.

He heard noise coming from the next room over, beyond a door with a frosted glass window. He had to be discreet and as stealthy as possible. A challenge with two painful holes burned into his back. In fact, now that he thought about, the pain from his injuries was quite severe.

'Did the jaffa really manage to do that much damage?'

He closed his eyes to do a quick mental check and paled in horror. His host was beyond his ability to repair. Even with the healing device it was a longshot. It was a miracle he was even standing. He leaned against the desk, a wave of dizziness flowing through his mind. He was brought from his slight panic by a whispered voice from the other room.

A figure appeared by the door and seemed to hesitate before entering. Thoth hid in a way that the door and a some sort of metal wardrobe would hide him. Thoth watched as the man, no boy, entered the room with a….stick, of all things, drawn. He appeared to be sneaking, obviously he was not authorized to be here either. Perfect.

Thoth moved out from his hiding spot, stealthily gliding towards the boy, who was now waving the stick at one of those large metal wardrobes.

'What is the purpose of the stick? Some type of technology?'

Thoth mentally shrugged, fighting off another wave of dizziness. He thought on how to get the boys attention. He smirked as he thought of how. He approached within striking distance and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hello gorgeous, what are you doing here? This area is for authorized personnel only."

Thoth hid a smirk as the boy spun around in fright, verdant eyes wide with shock, stick held in a white knuckled grasp, pointing straight at Thoth. Before the boy could utter a word, Thoth was on him, his losing feeling in his legs forcing him into action. Thoth grabbed the boys head, his arms locking the boys arms at his sides, forcing his lips to the boys and kissed the boy for all he was worth.

The boys shock caused him to open his mouth, exactly as Thoth had planned. Locking his hosts muscles in place, he swiftly detached from the brain stem and forced his way out through the back of the throat. He quickly passed from his hosts mouth and into the boys, cutting through the back of the boys throat and wrapping himself around the boys spine. As quickly as he could he attached himself to the boys brainstem, forcing the boy to lose consciousness, as it will be easier to get to a safer location first before trying to blend with his new host.

Opening his new eyes he looked into the blank stare of his former host. Frowning in disgust, he forced himself from the grasp of his previous host. His previous host collapsed, blood pooling in his mouth. Sighing, Thoth quickly began to relieve his former host of all his technology, equipping it all again. Not having a chance to review his new hosts condition, he dispensed just enough naquadah based proteins to work his technology and quickly set to work devesting his former host.

Once his former host was devoid of everything but his ruined clothing, Thoth disintegrated him with his Zat. It was time to find a safe location to blend properly. He bent to pick up the stick his new host dropped, placing it in his pocket, as he swiftly left the room.

'Museum' the words of his new host supplied, he was in a museum. He quickly ravaged his hosts short term memory, frowning in incomprehension at some of the thoughts.

'The stick is called a wand, whatever that is? Grimmauld Place? A safe location. Directions? Ah there it is. I am in a large city, London? He was on some sort of quest? Okay, that is enough for now, until I reach this, Grimmauld Place.'

Zigzagging through corridors before reaching the exit, Thoth quickly left the British Museum and out into the bustling streets of London. He was intent on heading in the direction of Grimmauld Place, which just so happened to be a short walk away. Thoth smirked, he had a new host and a new place to stay to plot his next course of action. Perfect.

* * *

London, Earth

Harry James Potter, the almost eighteen year old wizard, raged internally as he wove his way through the streets of London. He has spent almost a year hunting for the Dark Tossers Horcruxes, only for his former best friend to abandon him and his other best friend to die. Dear, sweet, well meaning Hermione had stuck by Harry for most of the hunt, only to be killed by a stray spell during their last skirmish with snatchers. Blood Freezing Curse. Harry never studied the dark arts so he knew not of the counter, if one even existed. Thankfully her death was swift, she was dead before Harry could even fully check her over. He swore at the thought, long since becoming immune to loss.

'Damn you Wealsey, you should have been there to watch our backs, but no. You had to go home to mummy because you weren't getting fed enough. It's not like the whole wizarding world is at stake here.'

Harry cursed his former best friends name. Two months. Two months, that is how long he had been alone for. Harry had moved back to Grimmauld Place, returning the now destroyed locket to Kreacher, much to the old elf's delight. Kreacher now served Harry, having reinstated basic wards around Grimmauld Place to prevent tracking charms and the like form finding the place.

Harry took some time to study in the Black library. Increasing his knowledge in magic. That was until he had gotten a new lead on the location of a Horcrux. Imagine his surprise when it was but a few minutes walk from Grimmauld place in the British Museum. Harry could only guess why old Moldyshorts would place a Horcrux there. Harry had sent a messenger patronus off to inform the not so deceased headmaster of his discovery, omitting his location as was protocol.

Harry had discovered, just before he set off on the Horcrux hunt, that Dumbledore's death was all a charade, a clever charade to trick Riddle into moving into the open. Despite the hurt at not being in on the scheme, Harry understood now that he does not need to know everything, incase he is ever compromised. The damn connection with the Riddles mind being as strong as ever.

It was now open warfare between the dark and light forces, with the Order keeping the Death Eaters busy while Harry undertakes his mission to destroy Riddles soul anchors. Harry hopes an unsuspecting Death Eater crosses his path, he wishes to show them just what he has been learning within Grimmauld Place.

Harry used a disillusionment charm to sneak into the museum, scent and magic concealing charms for added safety. He passed a lazy guard, napping at his desk. It was far too easy. Heading deeper within the museum, he used his connection with Voldemort to triangulate the Horcruxes location. He unlocked an office door and entered, searching by a filing cabinet for the Horcrux, questions zipping through his mind.

'Why would Voldemort hide one here? Did he even leave it here or was it moved here by muggles, being unaware of what it was? Who knows.'

Harry spun around in shock when someone suddenly spoke to him.

"Hello gorgeous, what are you doing here? This area is for authorized personnel only," came the smooth baritone.

'How could he see through the charms?'

Standing before him was an older, though still quite handsome man. Blue eyes, long grey hair and skin beginning to wrinkle. The eyes were surprisingly alert. The look in them promised something bad for Harry, he knew it.

Before Harry could react to utter a curse, the man was on him. Kissing him! He was too shocked to do anything, not that he could as the man, with surprising strength, held him in place. He felt something enter his mouth, then a sharp pain at the back of his throat before everything went black. Harry Potter knew no more.

* * *

London, Earth

Thoth stared at the rather decrepit building before him. Number twelve Grimmauld Place was, to say the least, in poor condition. Thoth was unsure why anyone would choose to live here but it promised safety, so he will stay here for the time being. He approached the door, black paint caked and flaking off. He turned his nose up in disgust before removing the house key and unlocking the door.

With a hard shove he pushed the door open and entered. The entrance hall was dimly lit, though it appears someone went to the effort of cleaning, despite it still being heavily laden with dust. He stealthily entered the house, closing the door behind him, before heading for the stairs. He intends to lie down before attempting to blend with his new host, so he heads for the stairs.

'First floor, second door on the right,' his hosts mind provides a location.

As he reaches the first floor landing, a voice stops him dead. He snaps around to face the direction the raspy voice came from.

"Master Harry has arrived," said the ugliest looking creature Thoth has ever seen.

Thoth stared at the creature in disbelief, he does not recall such a creature ever inhabiting the Tau'ri world back when Ra ruled here. 'House elf' his hosts supplied. The creature seemed to be ill at ease at the way he stared at it, shaking slightly. That was before the creature suddenly snapped its eyes towards his.

"You are not Master Harry!" the creature accused, taking some sort of defensive stance with some sort of cooking implement.

Thoth had had enough, with his eyes glowing brightly, startling the poor creature, he bellowed out, " **No I am not you insolent beast! I am the great god Thoth, your god. You will show respect."**

The creature seemed terrified, if not awed. It dared not anger it's new master for it still felt the master/elf bond. Thoth was pulled from his outburst by another voice screeching. The voice came from a …..portrait?

'What in Sokar's name is going on here?'

"Mudbloods! Blood Traitors! Half Breeds! Sullying the House of Black! I will have none in this house! Mudbloods! Blood…."

The woman in the portrait trailed off when she noticed Thoth was now staring at her, eyes glowing in irritation and surprise. She noticed the creature cowering by his feet. She paled under his gaze before rushing off out of the portrait.

'Okay, I definitely need to blend. This is just too much. I have never, in all my long years experienced anything like this. Perhaps my host will have an explanation.'

Thoth stormed towards the bedroom, smashing the door nearly off its hinges as he entered. He turned towards the creature….house elf his host had called it. It appeared to be a servant. Good. Perhaps it will obey his commands.

" **You!"** he snapped at the house elf, the elf cowered by the open door, ears flopped down, eyes wide open. Disgusting.

" **I will not be disturbed. You will do everything in your power to keep me safe. You serve me now. Do you understand?"**

The elf nearly fell over in its attempt at answering. Pathetic.

" **Off you go then!"**

Once the being left, Thoth closed the door, eyeing the bed. Laying upon it, not daring to remove his weapons from his person. He delved down into his hosts mind to blend. What was waiting for him shocked him completely.

* * *

Thoth awoke from the blending shocked, awed and incredibly giddy. He had done what he usually did when taking a host, he destroyed their consciousness first, then assimilated their thoughts and memories. The nearly eighteen year old Harry Potter had no hope against a ten thousand year old symbiote. Magic. Honest to Sokar magic. A genuine Hok'tar. He was far too giddy, perhaps it was this magic. Oh he could feel it, empowering him, amplified by the naquadah in his blood. Raw power. He was intrigued, with but a word he could kill, maim, hurt, punish or save someone's life. Oh the power he had access to, and there was a whole community of these hok'tar living on this fair world. Apophis was a fool for attempting to wipe them all out.

On that thought he wondered why he was still alive, almost twelve hour had passed, if Apophis had begun his attacks he should be lying in a smoldering ruin by now. Anyhow, that is not important right now. What is important is this magic.

He was shocked to find that his host was harbouring the echo of another within him, one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Thoth had ripped that consciousness apart also and raided the thoughts and memories. The knowledge of magic he had now surpassed many on this planet, he speculated. All the better to subjugate them with. But first, he will need to plan. Oh he was just so giddy.

* * *

Dark Lord's Lair, England

Lord Voldemort, self proclaimed Dark Lord, had had a horrible night. His previous evening had been filled with the usual Death Eater meetings, listening to reports from his minions and punishing disobedience. The meeting had just finished, his inner circle gathering to give their reports when he felt it. An itch, an itch coming from his link to the Potter brat. The itch became pain, the pain became agony. Soon he was on the ground writhing in pain. His inner circle were shocked to see a black, ghostly link between their lord and a faraway distance become visible before snapping.

After this had happened their lord rose on shaky legs, returning to his throne. Voldemort ignored the enquiries from his minions, focused solely on his link with Potter brat. The link was gone. Reviewing what had transpired, he felt the sheer agony come from the link, followed by a boys cry of pain. The boy was dead, this was the only explanation. Voldemort cackled madly, frightening his inner circle. He crowed out.

"Harry Potter is dead. Hahaha.."

His cries of pleasure soon turned to anger.

"Who….who dared steal my kill. He was mine and mine alone."

Voldemort failed to notice the rapidly paling Severus Snape. Voldemort raged on.

"My..my lor.." Lucius Malfoy never got to finish before he was targeted by his lord's fury.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort whispered harshly.

As Lucius spasmed on the ground Severus Snape dared to speak up.

"My Lord, it may be prudent that I report to Dumbledore. The old man may yet know what has happened."

Voldemort nodded, agreeing. He dismissed Snape, lifting the cruciatus curse.

"DISMISSED!" he bellowed, his inner circle disapparating away, most still in shock.

Voldemort was lost in thoughts about how the brat died and who killed him.

'I will recruit this man and then crucio him for his impudence.'

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat upon his golden throne with his head in his hands, sobbing. The others present were not so far off in similar states. Minerva McGonagall had silent tears pouring from her eyes. Filius Flitwick was sat solemnly, in deep thought. Severus Snape, after giving his report, was standing, rather pale looking, in the corner staring off into the distance. The Weasley twins were attempting to aide their father in consoling their mother, who in her grief had gone silent in shock, fighting back their own tears. Nymphadora, call me Tonks, was trying in vain to console the grieving werewolf beside her. Remus Lupin, after hearing the news, had howled in pure sorrow, channeling Mooney, before sobbing hysterically about his lost cub. The other surviving Order members were silent, in respect or with grief.

It was true, Harry Potter had died. Though, unknownst to the Order or Voldemort, in his place was a being of great power and capable of great evils. They of course, are oblivious to that and rightfully mourning for the boy they knew.

* * *

London, Earth

Thoth made his way into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, throwing a smirk at the frightened portrait of Walburga Black on his way by. Within he had found the house elf, coincidently named Kreacher much to his amusement, which he wished to have total obedience from.

" **Kreacher,"** he snapped.

The house elf dropped the many copper pots it was holding, jumping in fright.

"Yes master lord god Thoth sir," the pitiful creature whined.

Thoth was inwardly amused at the title.

" **Kreacher. As you master, I command you to tidy and clean this dwelling up. To hire more servants and to procure me some clothing befitting a noble in this Wizarding World. Do you understand?"**

Kreacher nodded his head vehemently. Thoth smiled at him, earning an awed look before Kreacher popped away.

Thoth sat at the head of the table, contemplating his next moves. He could attempt to subjugate this world, a feat that could easily be done. Alas he has not the resources to do so, nor the resources to hold the world after he has conquered it.

'What I need is a jaffa army and a fleet.'

Thinking deeply, Thoth ignored the pop signally the return of Kreacher. A cleared throat attracts his attention. He snaps his eyes to look at Kreacher. The elf is prostrated before him, amusing him slightly, he may have overdone it with the dramatics.

" **Yes?"**

"Kreacher has brought master lord god his new clothes. Is there being anything master lord god be needings?"

" **No, dismissed."**

Kreacher popped away to do who knows what. Thoth brought the clothes to the room he had stayed in the night previously. Shedding his clothes, he stood naked before a full length mirror taking in his hosts looks with a look of appreciation.

'Hmm quite nice. Though the malnourishment has taken its toll.'

Quickly dressing in the new clothing items, figuring out what was what from Tom Riddle's memories, he equipped his technology, before turning his attention on the wand. This little stick used to channel all that power. He smirked.

Searching through the bag of stuff Kreacher had obtained, he removed a wand holster. Fitting it to his wrist, he placed the wand within, test drawing it until he had the action down to a split second. Now it was time to scour the Black family library for anything useful.

* * *

Two days later, Thoth decided to make his move. He planned on heading to what is now called Egypt, to search for any hidden escape ships left behind. His first task was to acquire a bag with extended space enchantments, much like the bag Harry Potter's deceased friend Hermione Granger had. Kreacher had acquired one, saying it was of Black family design, meaning it was bottomless. Thoth cackled at that.

Kreacher had defied previous orders from the Order of the Phoenix to remove dark objects and books from the Black house. Thoth had since packed copies of every book he would need into the expanded pouch. He had also acquired some basic potions and other pieces of wizarding equipment, placing it all inside the pouch. Kreacher had insisted he bring food too, keeping it all under stasis charms. Thoth was quite happy to oblige.

He gave instructions to lockdown the house and prevent access, but also to recruit those who would follow him. He told Kreacher just enough to get the elf to comply. Thoth was getting high off his new found power. He soon decided to leave the house, to apparate all the way to Egypt, not directly of course, but an apparition route Riddle had used decades ago. Wearing a black cloak that hide his features on over fine clothing, he left the House of Black.

Of course, the good luck had to be balanced by the bad. As soon as he had left the wards of Grimmauld Place he was attacked. Having not taken a full step beyond the ward boundaries, masked men began hurling curses at him. He was not impressed. Raising his shield, which worked surprisingly well against spell fire, he began firing back. He decided to keep his voice human for the time being.

"Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Sectumsempra, Bombarda, Crucio."

The spells flew from the wand which he wielded expertly thanks to Riddles memories, taking the masked men by surprise. They were all soon felled, with one still alive, slowly bleeding out. Thoth approached him.

" **Who are you? Why do you attack me?"**

His voice caused the man to shake in fear.

" **Answer!"** he demanded.

The man was far too afraid to answer. Thoth sighed.

" **Legilimens"**

He soon got his answer, Death Eaters. They were camping outside the known location of the house of Black, to capture anyone attempting to exit or enter. Shame that they failed. He pointed the holly wand at this Death Eater.

A series of pops interrupted his actions. Several individuals appeared, one he recognised straight away. The Order of the Phoenix had arrived. Upon seeing him they all pulled their wands, looking between him and the downed Death Eater with shock and was that hope. With his next two words he dashed that hope, much to his inner glee.

"Avada Kedavra," he said with a calm, clear human voice, loud enough for the order to hear.

They paled as the green light of death took the Death Eaters life, though the one with the artificial leg and eye he noted as Moody, looked on with grudging approval. Dumbledore did not appear happy with what just happened. Before he could be questioned, Thoth apparated away, bouncing around Britain a few times before heading across Europe, just to prevent anyone from tailing him.

* * *

"Albus?," Dumbledore looked to Remus Lupin, "That was Harry!"

Remus said, much to the Orders shock. Before they could protest he continued.

"But it wasn't him, his smell is different, foreign. It was but wasn't Harry. I cannot explain it. Could it have been his killer?"

Albus Dumbledore played with his beard as he contemplated what Remus had said, ignoring the outcry from the Order.

"Come, let us return to Hogwarts. We have much to do. Let us not dwell on what has occurred here."

The Order may never know how right Remus Lupin was that day.

* * *

Egypt, Earth

Thoth, after a few hours of apparition, arrived at a location he knew the goa'uld had once inhabited many thousands of years ago. Thanks to a few climate control charms, he did not feel a single bit of the scorching desert heat. He liked magic.

He pulled a device from his bag, one of the many he took with him from Klorel's ship, a scanner, designed to find naquadah power sources or naquadah ore. He began scanning, using apparition to lock on to targets. After four hours of searching and apparition, he found what he was looking for. A buried ship and the temple that served as it's landing pad. Perfect.

He used magic to unbury the entrance to the temple, entering once it was clear. He made his way to where he knew there would be a hidden control panel. Grinning at his success, he opened the panel, taking a few objects left behind by the ships owner, including another hand device. Activating his own hand device, he powered up the ship and ordered it to hover over the hidden ring platform, which he also powered up. He turned once the panel had retracted, raising his shield just in time for it to stop a stunner.

The squad of goblins facing him all looked shocked and awed at his display. They wouldn't get a chance to report his location or activities.

"Avada Kedavra."

The green light of the killing curse lit up the temple as Thoth fired the deadly course at the goblins, one after another. He did not know why these creature were here, only that there would be trouble if they figure him out.

He stepped under the rings before activating them, once all the goblins had been dealt with. Within the Tel'tak, he headed for the control room, sitting in the pilot's seat, he cloaked the ship as he prepared for takeoff. Zipping out of the atmosphere, he set a course for Dakara, a neutral trade world where the goa'uld trade between each other and recruit jaffa who no longer have masters to serve. He will return to the Tau'ri one day and when he does he will have an army to conquer them. He cackled madly as the ship shot into hyperspace.

* * *

 **This was a story to help kill some writers block. A bit of a plot bunny I had brewing at one point. May or may not be continued.**


	2. Amassing a Few Troops

"Human Speech"

" **Symbiote Speech"**

'Thoughts'

~Parseltongue~

* * *

Chapter 2

Amassing a Few Troops

Deep Space

Thoth gritted his teeth in anger as the ship dropped out of hyperspace. It had only been a few hours since the ship had entered hyperspace and now Thoth was paying the price for his haste. The ship, having been buried for so long, did not like hyperspace travel and made it's dislike known by breaking. Thoth swore, slamming a fist into the controls. Taking a few minutes to gather himself Thoth rose and left to the rear of the Tel'tak to inspect the damage.

Now that he was thinking more clearly, he realized that he was being far too hasty in heading straight to Dakara. With the age of the ship, it would take over a year to reach the planet. There was no way he was going to be stuck in this tub for a year, he had work to do, power to gain, an army to build. Thoth sighed again when he opened the door to the engine room. The room was on fire. Great. Just what he wanted.

Extinguishing the flames with a few flicks of his wand, boy did he love magic, he set about repairing the engines with the limited resources he had. Thankfully the previous owner was intelligent enough to leave a set of spare crystals and some tools. Good. He could do this.

Almost five hours later, Thoth emerged from the engine room, grinning like a loon. He had not only managed to repair the drive but squeeze a little more speed from the hyperdrive. The ship was still slow compared to more modern goa'uld ships but hey, he could just travel to a nearby system with a gate. Thoth sat back in the pilots seat, deciding that that is what he was going to do. The ship swung around and shot into hyperspace.

* * *

Uninhabited Planet

Ten days later Thoth's ship emerged from hyperspace above an uninhabited planet that had a stargate. Scanning the surface, he smirked at the display. Breathable atmosphere, minimal vegetation, arid conditions. A desert planet for all intents and purposes. A planet with a stargate more importantly. He landed the ship within walking distance of the gate, not wanting to have to walk very far.

He rose from the pilot seat, gathered his stuff into the bottomless bag as he would never risk leaving anything behind on the ship, set his kara'kesh to remotely access the ships systems and exited the ship.

Squinting against the glare of the planets sun, far brighter and more luminous than Earth's star. He stepped onto the parched surface. It was desert as far as the eye could see, with some hardier cactus like plants breaking up the dull, beige of the sand. He turned to look back at the ship, tapped his kara'kesh, and watched as the access hatch closed and the ship cloaked. He smiled in satisfaction, before turning to head towards the stargate, which stood upon a pedestal with several steps leading up to it.

He stopped before the dialing device, frowning in thought.

'I will have to gate indirectly to Dakara. I don't want anyone to find my ship, cutting off my only current means of returning to Earth.'

With that thought in mind, Thoth dialed one of the many planets used as stopovers by the goa'uld. These were planets that were unworthy of being conquered and acted as neutral sites for negotiating disputes. Only the System Lords had the luxury of a truly neutral station to mediate and negotiate their disputes. Alas the life of a goa'uld was not always easy nor safe. Casting some protective charms on himself, hiding his wand in it's holster, he stepped through the gate.

The other side was thankfully barren of potential enemies. So Thoth quickly headed to the dialing device, locking in the coordinates for Dakara. He soon stepped through the gate.

* * *

Dakara

Thoth stepped through the stargate on Dakara, the wormhole disengaging behind. He gave the surroundings a once over with a hard stare before stepping down from the gates platform, intent on heading to the nearby rings. He would ring to the goa'uld merchant district and sell some of his excess technology for naquadah. From there he will head to the jaffa requisitions centre and recruit some unaffiliated jaffa. He may stop by the slave quarter and buy some slaves. It was the beginnings of a plan.

Thoth was driven from his thoughts by a squad of jaffa approaching him.

"Halt! In the name of the gods, identify yourself!"

The jaffa had their staff weapons aimed at him. Insolence. His eyes glowed beneath the hooded robe he wore as he raised his activated kara'kesh for effect. The jaffa immediately lowered their weapons, paling at the thought of threatening a god, falling to their knees in submission.

" **Jaffa kree! You dare challenge your god?"**

One of the braver, if not foolish, jaffa dared to rise from his kneeling position to address Thoth.

"My lord, we beg your pardon. We were not informed of any of the gods arriving today. We humbly beg your forgiveness for this transgression."

The surprisingly well spoken jaffa returned to a kneeling position. Thoth inwardly sighed. What to do? He could not just torture these fools as it would alienate the local jaffa garrison, making help hard to come by.

" **Your transgression shall be forgiven once you have aided your god in raising a force of one hundred jaffa. Have them assembled in training ground ten. You have four hours."**

Two of the jaffa immediately scrambled to do as commanded, the rest remained to guard the gate. Thoth inwardly huffed as he passed by, heading for the rings. Activating the rings, he was whisked away by the matter stream. First stop, to sell some tech.

* * *

Four hours later Thoth was standing in training ground ten, regally overlooking the assembled jaffa. He inspected the gathered jaffa with a keen eye, scanning their thoughts for deception. One could never be too careful, Tok'ra operatives could be anywhere. Finding nothing of note and nothing to question their loyalty, Thoth began to weave some mind altering charms and some curses. It was a similar technique Voldemort used in his early days to ensure obedience and loyalty, before his reputation as a man to fear was created. Thoth would later give the jaffa a mark similar to Voldemort's dark mark alongside a change in forehead tattoo.

Thoth had sold the hand device he had found along with defunct pieces of technology he no longer needed. Using the naquadah he acquired, he bought arms for his jaffa force. Each had an up to date model of a staff weapon and a zat'nik'tel. Their armour was of course their own, usually passed from father to son. It would be seen as an insult, even from a god, to demand they get an upgrade, so he left that along.

He had a plan, to conquer an unoccupied mining world, of which he had acquired coordinates to several, one being a five day trip from where he had left his ship. He would bring his jaffa force to the planet, conquer it and begin building up a small, independent empire there. The planet he chose was named Avon and had once been occupied by Ra. There was a small population of humans there, numbering around ten thousand. The planet was thankfully still rich in naquadah. It was a perfect starting point.

Once he had control of Avon, he would begin building needed infrastructure to form a homeworld, bringing in more human slaves to bolster the population. It was a foolproof plan to say the least.

Thoth was lucky enough to have found a breeder queen for sale on Dakara and a small contingent of priests and priestesses, so he wouldn't have to worry about prim'ta for his jaffa. Breeder queens were purposely spawned for creating prim'ta for jaffa, symbiotes which were not intended for implantation. They were normally brainwashed to prevent disloyalty. Thoth had added his own mind altering magics to the mix, to ensure absolute loyalty to him. It was a good day so far.

His thoughts returning to the gathering of jaffa he calmly gave his orders to head for the stargate.

" **Jaffa kree! Chappa'ai."**

His jaffa force snapped to attention and immediately began to move out. Ninety of the jaffa began to head for the public ring transporters, they would gather at the gate to await his orders. Thoth stared at the ten remaining jaffa, his new jaffa guards. They did not have helmets yet, but he would soon commission some for his elite guards. His first prime ordered them to follow him once he had motioned to head out. His new first prime was named Orek, having once served Ra, he knew of Thoth and had immediately signed up to serve him.

Arriving at the rings intended for god use only, Thoth motioned for all but four of his guards to go first. Once they had been whisked away and the rings had returned, he stepped onto the platform along with Orek and his three remaining guards. Activating the rings, he was whisked away by the matter stream.

Arriving at the stargate, Thoth locked in the coordinates for the same neutral world he had gated to Dakara from. The stargate activated, the unstable vortex blasting forth before settling back. The standing water effect had always fascinated Thoth. Ordering his jaffa through, Orek in the lead, Thoth soon followed with his guards and the priests with the queen taking up the rear.

* * *

Neutral Planet

" **Jaffa Kree! Hold positions."**

Thoth bellowed out the order. There was no way his ships life support will be able to handle over a hundred individuals, so he planned to gate straight to Avon. He quickly locked in the coordinates, ordering a squad through to scout the area around the gate for hostiles.

The all clear signal came through after ten minutes. Thoth ordered his contingent to follow him through. Stepping through the gate, Thoth allowed a smirk to grace his face. Everything was going as planned.

* * *

Avon

Six Months Later

Half a year after conquering Avon, Thoth was quite happy with his progress. The planet was subjugated rather quickly and cleanly, the population falling over themselves to serve a god again. Thoth had found the local pyramid had been kept clean and maintained after Ra had left by the locals, hoping to attract a god to return one day. Once Thoth, a god they had knowledge of, had returned, they were very happy. The tributes that had been left in the pyramid for Ra over the decades certainly improved Thoth's mood, after having to endure the incessant fawning and parties by the locals.

Six months of organising and micromanaging his planetside empire, led to Thoth making a great deal of progress. The slave population had been increased tenfold, up to over one hundred thousand humans. His jaffa force had been increased to five thousand. Resource production was now running smoothly. He had a small shipyard constructed and was now waiting for his first Al'kesh to be completed, having built a squadron of ten gliders to defend the city.

He had grabbed his ship a few days after setting up on the planet, said ship now landed on a landing pad near the pyramid. Thoth hadn't been bothered by anyone yet, taking his luck so far as a small mercy, so he started to fortify his fledgling empire's capital city. Surface to space staff cannons were set up at strategic points about the city, giving a great deal of orbital coverage. Surface to air and surface to surface cannons were set around the city perimeter to defend against ground forces, and the stargate was fortified enough to defend easily. The mines and farms were also well defended by checkpoints and cannons. Thoth had set up a massive shield grid to protect the city from bombardment, powered by a substantial naquadah reactor. He didn't have a mothership yet, so he couldn't exactly challenge one in orbit, his surface weapons had to be protected long enough to blow an enemy mothership out of the sky.

Thoth had also set up magical protections. Intent based wards were set around the cities perimeter, alerting Thoth to those entering with ill intent towards the inhabitant and/or himself. He had battle wards set up to be activated if his planet was ever invaded. His palace, the pyramid, had been fortified with layers upon layers of wards. Muggle repelling wards were counterproductive as they would drive off his jaffa and humans. Instead he went for a complex intent based ward system that would stop, capture or kill anyone with ill intent towards himself. All of this was thanks to Voldemort's memories.

For six months, it was very good progress, though he will have to wait another week before a mothership will be capable of being built, enough resources having been stockpiled over the months. For now he will have to content himself with a fleet of Al'kesh and gliders, his very first Al'kesh being completed within a few days.

Of course, life was full of surprises and Thoth was about to receive some pleasant company.

* * *

Thoth was lounging within his lavish bedroom, reading through progress reports on his empire. His thoughts were on his long term plans to conquer the Tau'ri, mainly the wizards. A tingle of his magic drew his attention. Someone was attempting to access a restricted area, the cities shield control room. Thoth smirked at their failure to open the door.

" **Jaffa Kree"**

Orek entered the room, bowing to his lord.

"Yes my lord?"

" **Orek, an intruder is within the palace. They are outside the shield control room. Stun them and bring them before me. Do not rough them up."**

Orek looked up, "Yes my lord."

He bowed before leaving. Thoth smirked, he was going to have some fun.

Orek returned twenty minutes later, two guards dragging a body behind him. Thoth was sat upon a throne like chair. He looked straight at Orek causing the jaffa to squirm.

"My lord, the intruder. He proved to be difficult to capture. I am sorry my lord, we had to engage in hand to hand combat before we could stun him…."

Thoth dismissed Orek's explanation with a wave of his hand, rose from his seat to approach the jaffa. He observed the intruder, dressed in ragged yet well tailored clothes. Thoth could sense the symbiote within, the only question now was, jaffa, Tok'ra or Ashrak? He turned to look at Orek, who was now bowed down on one knee.

" **You have done well Orek. Leave us."**

Orek stood and left with the two guards, not daring to question his god. Good. Thoth levitated the intruder and carried him through a hidden door in his main bed chambers, leading to a slightly smaller chamber. The chamber had shelves of various knicknacks surrounding the well lit room. A chair similar to a dentist's chair, which could alter its shape to allow a subject to be layed down or tied up vertically, was centreline in the room. Thoth stole the idea from Voldemort's interrogation rooms.

Thoth banished the intruders clothes from his upper body. Inspecting his stomach he failed to find a pouch.

'Not a jaffa. A Tok'ra or Ashrak then.'

He lay the intruder, stomach down on the chair, which had altered its shape to appear more bed like, strapping his hands and feet so that he was spread eagle. Thoth inspected him further. His host was an older gentleman, appearing to be between fifty and sixty years old. His hair was starting to grey and he was balding , and his face had the hardened look of a soldier. In fact his muscle tone suggested soldier. Then there were the unhealed, old scars that were visible. It appears the host was involved in battle at some point, prior to becoming a host. Interesting.

Thoth vanished his lower garments, revealing underwear he was distinctly familiar with. Tau'ri style undergarments. The host was of the Tau'ri. Intriguing. Thoth smirked slightly, he was curious now. He used a healing device to heal the few developing bruises and cuts caused by the scuffle with his jaffa and the hairline fracture in the hosts cheek bone. He then vanished the blood stains from the odd few healed cuts.

He opened one of the hosts eyes, meeting it with his own, he aimed his wand and cast, " **Legilimens"**

He slowly entered the outer part of the hosts mind, it was a fascinating experience. Judging by the two distinct minds, both connected at certain points, he would hazard a guess that this was a Tok'ra. He laughed internally. He was going to enjoy tormenting this Tok'ra. Slipping from the mind, he straightened up and readied to awaken his guest.

He shot an rennervate at the Tok'ra, quickly hiding the wand in it's holster. The Tok'ra groggily came too. Thoth had turned, all part of an act, his back to the Tok'ra, rummaging through the stuff on the shelves. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, the Tok'ra attempting to subtly observe him while pretending to still be unconscious. He relieved the Tok'ra of that notion.

" **I know you are awake little Tok'ra. There is no use pretending to be asleep."**

He smirked at the Tok'ra who glared at him. It was a pathetic attempt at a glare. Time to have some fun.

" **What, not feeling particularly talkative today sweet cheeks?"**

The glare turned into a look of astonishment, the Tok'ra was completely flabbergasted by his behaviour. Good. It was then the Tok'ra seemed to realise he was practically naked. Thoth smirked at the slight blush this realisation caused. This was going to be hilarious.

" **Do you have a name dear Tok'ra?"**

He waited a solid minute for an answer. Upon not receiving one, he pouted at the Tok'ra, earning a wide eyed look.

" **Hmm, it seems I'll have to motivate you to talk,"** with that he smacked the thinly clothed ass, earning a yelp of indignation from the Tok'ra.

He continued to ask for a name for a solid ten minutes, every non answer earned the Tok'ra another smack. The Tok'ra appeared more shocked than anything.

" **I grow tired of your silence little Tok'ra,"** he picked up a conjured paddle.

The Tok'ras eyes widened comically.

'Is that a blush? Is my dear little Tok'ra enjoying this? Oh my, how unexpected.'

Smack. The Tok'ra yelped in response.

" **I expected you to be more articulate than that. Your name dear Tok'ra. You know I could just rip it from your mind, don't you?"**

Thoth held up a mind probing device to show the Tok'ra, who paled in response.

" **S..Selmak"** was the hoarse response.

Thoth, fought the shocked look off his face and won. He smirked at the Tok'ra now named Selmak.

" **Oh, I have the legendary Selmak in my grasp. Hmmm, tell me my dear Selmak, the name of your host?"**

Selmak seemed to war internally for a fraction of a second before Thoth received an answer, from the host.

"Jacob."

Thoth actually smiled at them both, eyes glowing, thoroughly freaking them both out.

" **Hmm, Selmak and Jacob. Jacob and Selmak. Has a nice ring to it,no?"**

He didn't receive an answer.

" **Tell me, why did you two come here? Do you even know who I am?"**

Selmak and Jacob warred with each other again before Jacob answered, defiantly.

"We know you are Thoth and we know you are setting up shop here. We don't know why though, that is why we are here."

Thoth was surprised by the most forthcoming answer. He was honestly not expecting it. He smacked them with the paddle once more, earning a startled yelp and a look of disbelief.

" **That was for being defiant."**

Thoth rotated the chair, so that Selmak was now more upright. It had been just over an hour since Selmak's capture and Thoth was now getting bored.

" **Here is what is going to happen Tok'ra,"** Thoth spoke seriously, " **I am going to let you go free, don't frown with disbelief you will get wrinkles. As I was saying, I am going to let you go. You and yours, the Tok'ra, will never return to this planet again, unless requested. If you do return, I will torture and kill anyone who dares to stand in my way. Do you understand?...Good. Good, you are not stupid."**

Thoth took a quick breath and drank from a nearby goblet.

" **I in return, will not interfere with any Tok'ra operations. In fact I won't even actively hunt you or report your location. I leave you alone, you leave me alone. Nice and simple, do you agree?"**

Selmak seemed to think it through before giving an answer. Good.

'I don't want deal with someone who won't think things through before hand.'

Selmak spoke, " **I agree. I will speak to the others. I am sure they will agree. However I am curious as to why you are letting me go?"**

Thoth shrugged, he didn't really know either. He did know that he didn't want the Tok'ra gunning for his head.

He answered, " **I am letting you go because if I kill you, the Tok'ra will make it their mission to kill me in revenge. I am letting you go as a gesture of good faith."**

Thoth failed to inform Selmak that he attached a few listening and spying charms to Jacobs body. Selmak nodded in agreement, though still looked unsure. Thoth left the room briefly before returning.

" **Your ship has been found. My jaffa have it surrounded. You will only be unbound once there. I am afraid I will have to stun you before you are brought there."**

Before Selmak could protest, Thoth shot him with a Zat. Thoth quickly dressed Selmak with a few flicks of his wand, having inspected the technology within and finding nothing remarkable or noteworthy.

'I doubt he'd bring anything sensitive or compromising for the Tok'ra on a mission.'

Within an hour, Selmak was leaving Avon orbit, contemplating the mystery that is Thoth and nursing a tender backside.

* * *

Avon Orbit

Two months after his encounter with Selmak of the Tok'ra, Thoth stood aboard his brand new Al'kesh. His fleet of four Al'kesh, though small, meant he was no longer mostly defenseless. Plus he could now travel places faster. He was itching to return to Earth to conquer the wizarding world, though he certainly wants to have a mothership before that happens. He has six months to wait before the mothership he has being built is completed.

His planet was now secure from attack. He had an army of five thousand jaffa and over one hundred gliders to protect the planet. He doesn't know how long conquering the wizarding world will take but he knows that he will have to leave a sizable force behind that are loyal enough to defend his planet from his kin. It could take a year, it could take a decade, he doesn't know. He does know that he will be waiting for his mothership. For now he will plan.

* * *

Avon

Five months later, Thoth viewed his almost complete mothership with pride. Though it was still a month from completion he was just as excited as when construction began. His mood though, was soured by an event. His first official encounter with the Tau'ri team SG1.

Thoth viewed his captives in his holding cells through remote cameras and through his wards. He sighed as he paced his quarters. Had Selmak betrayed his location or had the Tau'ri found him by chance? Now that they knew of him they would stop at nothing to kill him. He would have to act quickly to prevent them from taking drastic action against him.

So, he was lounged upon his throne in the throne room, when he had SG1 brought before him. They had been treated remarkably well considering. Thoth fought a smirk at O'Neill's sarcastic barbs towards his jaffa. His spies had done well in gathering information on the famed SG1. Thoth had the attention of Daniel Jackson and the Shol'va Teal'c, he certainly remembered Teal'c during his brief service to Apophis. Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill eyed the room for escape routes, not that they would find any. The room was full of his jaffa and some of the locals, they would not get a body length in any direction, before being taken down.

" **So this is the fabled SG1,"** his voice attracted the team's attention.

Teal'c despite his stoicness, appeared to have a glint of fear in his eyes. Thoth met his eyes and saw the aborted flinch. He smirked at Teal'c, earning a suppressed shudder. Teal'c knew of him and his...punishments. He fought outright laughing. O'Neill pulled his attention.

"Hey, leave Teal'c alone!" he snarked loudly.

O'Neill was taken off guard by Thoth's bark of laughter. Expecting to be struck for his insolence.

" **I knew I would like you O'Neill. Your sense of humour is...refreshing."**

Thoth looked to all four of the Tau'ri in turn, scrutinizing them until they squirmed in discomfort.

" **Tell me,"** Thoth said after a well timed awkward silence, " **What exactly did you plan on doing here? Why did you come here? Tell me, I am sure it is quite a riveting tale."**

No answer was forthcoming. Thoth sighed to himself. He stared SG1 down, causing Teal'c to flinch slightly, a gesture not missed judging by the questioning look from O'Neill.

" **It appears I will in fact have to punish one of you,"** was Thoth's rhetorical statement.

While O'Neill, Carter and Daniel seemed to pale at that, Teal'c blushed, a very light almost unnoticeable blush. The other three members of SG1 noticed though and sent Teal'c questioning looks. Teal'c of course was trying to avoid eye contact with the smugly smirking Thoth.

" **I choose…"** Thoth was cut off by Daniel, Thoth throwing the archaeologist an irritated glare, causing Teal'c to whimper much to O'Neill's, who was directly beside him, shock. Teal'c knew from experience that a pissed off Thoth was a dangerous Thoth.

"What do you mean, why are we here? We are here to free the slaves. We are here to…" Daniel was shot with a Zat before he could continue to mouth off. The archaeologist was dragged off to a seperate room. O'Neill had closed his eyes, muttering something along the lines of "Damn it Daniel!" Teal'c looked distressed for his friend. Carter was unsure of what exactly was going on, concerned about Teal'c's behaviour and concerned for Daniel's fate.

Thoth managed to finish his thought, " **I choose Daniel Jackson!"**

Thoth stood and left in the direction Daniel was dragged, SG1 not even managing a token protest.

* * *

An hour! An hour, that is how long it has been since Daniel was dragged off for running his mouth off…..again. Jack O'Neill gave a sigh for the hundredth time, awkwardly lying on his side in the Throne room to take the pressure of his bad knee. Teal'c was stoically kneeling in place, his face impassive. Jack still wonders why Teal'c behaved the way he did in front of that snakehead, Twit? Was that it's name? Jack doesn't give a damn. Carter was sitting as best she could staring around. Many of the jaffa had left, but there were still enough around that they wouldn't get five feet before being gunned down. Jack wasn't taking those odds. Not with Daniel off wherever he was taken, with whatever was being done to him. If Teal'c's reactions were to go by, it wasn't anything good.

Footsteps approaching causing Jack to force himself back onto his knees. Damn he definitely needed to get his knees checked. That or he was getting old. The Snakehead had returned, striding towards it's throne. It's eyes glowed as it regarded his team. It gestured towards the direction Daniel was taken and when Jack looked, his jaw dropped.

There was Daniel, shuffling in, clothes askew, face as red as a tomato. He was walking oddly too. What the hell had old snake face done to him. Teal'c gave Daniel a look, a look Jack couldn't read but Daniel seemed to take some comfort from it. Daniel was...gently, pushed to his knees. Jack noticed a wince. What the hell?

" **Well Dr. Jackson. Did you enjoy your punishment?"** old snake face said with amusement.

Daniel's face reddened significantly more.

" **Do not bother trying to lie, I know you did."** snakeface said smugly.

Jack was confused, what exactly had happened, what was going on?

* * *

" **SG1,"** Thoth addressed the gathered team.

" **I give you a choice. I can let you go free...don't look so doubtful O'Neill….to return to your world, or I can imprison you."**

Thoth took a breath, mulling over his words.

" **If I let you go free, there are conditions. First, you will never return to this planet, unless requested. Two, you will not interfere with me me or mine. Three, you will not interfere with my operations offworld. In return I will not interfere with you or yours, within reason of course."**

Thoth looked over each in turn.

" **If you however choose to remain, you each will become my toys."**

At that declaration, Daniel Jackson reddened considerably, Teal'c also seemed to redden. O'Neill and Carter seemed to pale. Thoth spoke again.

" **Choose!"**

Here he looked at Jack O'Neill for an answer. Jack cleared his throat.

"Obviously we choose to go free."

Thoth fake pouted for a minute before smirking.

" **Fine, you will be escorted to the gate, your equipment returned to you. Jaffa Kree!"**

Thoth stood and left the room. Jack O'Neill was seriously confused by that goa'uld.

* * *

(SG1 S3 E2 Seth)

"Sir receiving Tok'ra IDC," Sgt. Harriman stated.

"Let them through Sergeant," General George Hammond ordered.

SG1 had gathered in the gate room to welcome the Tok'ra. George was pleased to see his old friend Jacob exit the gate.

"Welcome back to Earth Jacob, Selmak," Hammond greeted his old friend.

Making way for Captain Carter to greet her father.

"Dad!" Sam Carter shouted, giving the man a hug.

"Hey Sam."

"So Jacob, whatcha doin here?" Jack O'Neill asked once the two Carters had done greeting each other and after greeting the man himself.

"Let's say I am here for a goa'uld hunt. I also have some information you guys will need."

SG1 looked intrigued

Meeting room

"And that is all the information we have on Thoth," Jacob finished his lecture, with a barely noticeable blush.

Jack O'Neill was fighting a smirk.

"We have already run into him Jacob."

Jacob Carter seemed surprised and then he noticed the blush Daniel was sporting.

'Oh they definitely encountered him,' thought Jacob.

'Indeed,' Selmak agreed.

Daniel cleared his throat, fighting off his blush.

"So Jacob, tell us about Seth."

Glad for the distraction Jacob briefed SG1 on Seth and where he thought the goa'uld was hiding, completely ignoring his thoughts of the green eye hosted goa'uld.

* * *

 **Finished off this chapter today, thought I'd post it now rather than Friday.**

 **I must say, I have been intrigued with writing Thoth's character. He is different than other goa'uld, just as evil, yet different. Yes, he does like to punish first to teach a lesson, rather than torture. He only tortures repeat offenders or those who have pissed him off. Then again, he does find the humiliation of his punishments or the humiliation of liking his punishments enough to make people leave him alone and/or to learn their lesson. It is a win win in some cases.**

 **For those wondering, Daniel received the same type of punishment as Selmak/ Jacob. He just enjoyed his far more, with an outcome I think you can imagine for yourselves.**

 **For those wondering, I do not have chapter 3 written, in fact I don't even know where to go with this story beyond this point. In all honesty, these two chapters were first written while I was drunk, so yeah…..I've got nothing.**


	3. The Rise of Thoth

**I have decided to flow with this plot line, let's see what happens, where my muse takes us. Let us see shall we.**

 **Again, how many times do people have to be told by other authors, if you don't like it, don't fucking read it. Simple.**

 **I did not appreciate the guest (you know who you are coward, not daring to create an account in fear of retribution) who spewed vile, vitriol on topics that have nothing to do with this particular story. I'll have you know that I am gay and I do not share your apparent hatred, and no I do not care for what your holy book says.**

 **Word to the wise, if you are resorting to spreading such vulgar hatred on a fanfiction website of all places, you seriously need to sort out your priorities in life.**

 **If I could, I'd Crucio some sense into you.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

"Human Speech"

" **Symbiote Speech"**

'Thoughts'

~Parseltongue~

* * *

Rise of Thoth

The Return of Thoth

31st of July 1999

Thoth was not happy. The System Lords had recently negotiated with the Asgard to include the Tau'ri in the Protected Planets Treaty. Thoth could not openly move against the Tau'ri now, putting a major crimp in his plans. He will have to use a stealthy approach and take over the magical world from within. If the Asgard ever try to stop him, he could always split hairs and say that the magical world was not part of the treaty and so were not included in its protection.

His plan which was to bring a fleet of ha'tak loaded with jaffa to the Tau'ri was now reduced to just a single, cloaked ha'tak. Oh yes, he had managed to cloak his ha'tak. He was quite proud of that achievement.

His plans were going so well and all. He had been, unsuccessfully, attacked by other minor goa'uld, whom he didn't even bother to remember the names of, with them losing three ha'taks to Thoth. He had a fleet of four ha'taks now, the one he had built being the one that could cloak. He would use the captured three to defend his world, along with a small fleet of Al'kesh and two squadrons of gliders. Six Al'kesh, which can cloak, will join him when he returns to conquer the wizarding world, starting with his hosts former homeland.

With his world secured and capable of operating autonomously without him there to micromanage every little detail, Thoth can now focus on his plans for conquest. He has his fledgling fleet and his army, now it is time for action.

Thoth shifted into a comfortable position on his throne within the pel'tak of his ha'tak.

" **Jaffa, report fleet status!"**

The jaffa at the controls turned and bowed to his lord before replying, "My lord, the defense fleet has reported ready to defend your homeworld. All Al'kesh and gliders have been accounted for. The ship is at full capacity of jaffa. We are ready to leave on your orders my lord."

Thoth observed space beyond the viewscreen for a few moments before booming out his orders.

" **Jaffa, set a course for the Tau'ri and engage the hyperdrive at maximum speed."**

"Yes my lord," the jaffa bowed and returned to the controls.

The ha'tak lurched as it shot into hyperspace, the purple and blue hues of hyperspace shooting by the viewscreen. Thoth smirked, it was time.

* * *

Ever since the day Harry Potter had been seen murdering a downed Death Eater in cold blood, the Order of the Phoenix had been divided. Albus Dumbledore had gone all out to deny the fact that the cloaked man was Harry Potter and spearheaded a campaign to find said man. Siding with him, the majority of the order agreed that it couldn't possibly have been Harry Potter.

Alastor Moody formed the other half, along with Severus Snape and, to everyone's surprise, Remus Lupin. They believed that the cloaked man was in fact Harry, and that he had either snapped under pressure and gone dark, or had been turned into a dark creature such as a vampire, or had undergone a few botched rituals and now was insane. In any case they wished to find and help Harry if they could.

Both groups were intent on finding said man and question him, a sentiment held by Lord Voldemort. Severus Snape usually reported that the dark lord was also searching for the man and was usually frustrated and crucio happy due to lack of progress. Voldemort had gone from wanting to recruit the man, to wanting to kill him within a few months.

The war was of course still active, having now become a stalemate. The muggle world was still oblivious though soon the open warfare will be noticed. Many of the ordinary wizards and witches hope that it will not come to that and that one side will eventually win, for good or for ill.

* * *

Far above Britain, a cloaked fleet sat in geosynchronous orbit. Thoth smirked with glee as he laid his eyes upon Earth. Ripe for the taking.

His fleet had been in orbit for a full hour and still no sign of any Asgard intervention thus far. Good. Let the conquest begin. Thoth wondered if Kreacher would be able to reach him at this altitude. He smirked as he decided to test it.

" **Kreacher!"**

A full minute passed before a loud pop was heard. The wheezing form of Kreacher was seen attempting to bow to his god.

"Master lord god calls for Kreacher?"

Thoth observed his servant. The jaffa, while shocked, just ignored the unusual occurrence, used to such things happening by now in the presence of their god.

" **Kreacher, what are the limits of your teleportation abilities? Are you able to bring something down planetside from here?"**

Kreacher regarded his master lord god for a minute before answering.

"Kreacher is being able to do that master. Kreacher is beings very tired after though, very far distance."

Thoth nodded before sweeping from the pel'tak, Kreacher following along behind him. Two jaffa guards behind him. Thoth lead Kreacher to a cargo bay. He gestured towards a set up ring platform.

" **Kreacher, I order you to clear a room at Grimmauld Place and to transport this ring transporter down to that room. Make sure there is plenty of space, as myself and my jaffa shall use it to teleport down."**

Kreacher nodded enthusiastically before he popped away, the ring platform disappearing also. Thoth smirked as he headed back towards the pel'tak.

" **Jaffa, scan for active rings,"** he ordered.

"Active rings detected my lord. One set in the largest city, of the largest island, off the large continent," a jaffa reported.

Thoth smirked, time to return planetside.

" **Jaffa Kree!"** he barked as he headed for the ring room.

* * *

Thoth was wary of how it worked but it did. Five thousand jaffa, weapons including staff cannons and armour, along with provisions and other equipment, all managed to fit in Grimmauld Place. Thoth was reserved to not caring, as he believes that even he would go mad trying to rationalize it. Magic was not rational.

He observed the assembled team of magical creatures before him. Kreacher had been busy. A force of house elves, two hundred strong, all loyal to Thoth. Some fae folk mercenaries, who had a bone to pick with the british ministry, and were now wary but accepting of Thoth lording over them and would serve him without question. Finally, a company of goblins. Apparently they were impressed by his short dispatch of their egyptian tombs security team and now pledged their loyalty and honor to him. He had to dissuade them of the fact that they thought he was Harry Potter first though. That got their attention. The fact that he had working, advanced weapons also enticed them to his side. They were opposed to the rule of their clan leaders, itching to do battle against the wizards and gain some honour from combat.

Thoth was busy trying to decide how he will start his conquest. The assembled creatures had all given him up to date information on the state of the wizarding world. It was in chaos. Both sides of the war were at each other's throats, with skirmishes happening every day. Diagon Alley had been taken by the goblins to ensure neutral ground, with both the light and the dark agreeing to a truce within. Everywhere else was a free for all. It was amazing that the non magicals had not noticed anything yet.

The ministry was still, miraculously, intact…..somewhat. The Wizengamot was considered neutral territory and the ministry was considered a third side.

'Well, it is time for a fourth side to conquer them all.'

" **Jaffa Kree, we leave for Diagon Alley,"** Thoth ordered, heading towards the ring room.

* * *

Diagon Alley

The goblin guards were shocked from their positions when several sets of rings came falling from the sky at various points along the alley. Said rings hovered in position as a flash of light deposited some beings, before the rings retreated skyward again. It was an unusual occurrence yes but unless the beings showed hostility, the guards would not attack.

The guards watched as a cloaked individual made its way towards the bank, its entourage of guards following behind. The guards gave themselves discreet looks of wonder and question. Who was this individual?

Gringotts, Main Teller Hall

Thoth smirked as he strode into Gringotts, his guards and his company of goblins around and behind him. The few wizards and witches that were present, quickly began to back away. He stopped dead centre in the hall, surrounded by his jaffa, the company of goblins. Gringotts guards had soon assembled to face them, with the Tellers closing their booths and retrieving weapons of their own.

Spell fire from the few human Gringotts guards splashed harmlessly against a large, powerful shield. Thoth smirked at their collective shock.

" **Jaffa Kree!"** he stated.

His jaffa guards lowered their staff weapons, taking aim. Before the Gringotts guards could react, Thoth ordered his jaffa to fire. Their pitiful attempts at shielding could not stop the high speed, searing hot ball of plasma that slammed into them, most dying in the first volley. Thoth was smiling the entire time, watching with glee as one after another, every guard in the hall fell.

None of his jaffa or his goblins had fallen, his goblins smirking viciously at the swift victory.

Thoth turned toward where he knew a battalion of fresh guard were waiting to enter the hall and barked out, " **Kree! Surrender your weapons and you will be spared. Your god commands and audience with your king, bring him before me!"**

His jaffa moved to take up better defensive positions around the hall, Thoth still standing in the center, smirking to himself.

The battalion entered and his jaffa opened fire again. The armour clad warriors fell rapidly to plasma blasts. A thoroughly shocked Chief of the Guard entered the hall behind the fallen battalion, a flag of truce in his hands. He bowed to Thoth.

"Gringotts surrenders to your superior might, my lord. Our King shall arrive momentarily to discuss the terms."

Thoth gave a regal nod, he wanted the Goblins on his side. Not only were they superior warriors, they were brilliant metal workers and craftsmen. They would help him build a powerful empire. If they refuse, well...he could always bomb this location from orbit.

" **Your god commands five minutes, no less. Be here or be destroyed!"**

The goblin King was kind enough to arrive before the five minutes were up, after that threat. The terms were decided rather quickly, the gleam of greed in the King's eyes, directed towards the advanced technology Thoth possessed, helped the negotiations along. So did the armed jaffa, shooting any dissenters. With the terms decided and a magical contract drawn up and signed, the Goblin Nation was now a vassal of Thoth's new empire. Today was a good day for Thoth.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix responded to a disturbance in Diagon Alley reported by Mundungus Fletcher. Albus Dumbledore stood by Madam Malkins, her shop now closed and boarded up, looking around the alley, confusion evident on his face.

'Where are all the goblin guards?'

Albus was distracted from his thoughts by Voldemort's arrival and his Death Eaters.

"You shouldn't have come here Tom. Whatever you have planned…..will fail," Albus stated as calmly as one would ask about the weather.

Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow at Dumbledore.

"You ssshould spend lesss time in your golden tower Albusss. I have done nothing here today. However, today, you ssshall die old man!"

Voldemort readied his wand, taunting Dumbledore into action, a look of hatred on his face.

Before anything could happen, a legion of heavily armed goblin warriors marched from Gringotts, all pointing their weapons at the gathering of wizards. Albus and Voldemort, despite the animosity between them, shared a concerned look. No living wizard had ever seen a goblin army and here was one, standing before them. Perhaps the goblins have chosen a side….just not either of theirs.

"Wizards!" a goblin officers voice rang out, "You are hereby ordered to vacate the alley. Failure to comply will result in the use of lethal force."

Albus frowned at the order while Voldemort sneered malevolently, but both held their tongues. It was best never to argue with a goblin, let alone an army of them. Voldemort snapped his gaze, a little in shock, as one of his Death Eaters snapped at the goblins, "Silence, beast...that is Lord V…"

The unnamed Death Eater never got to finish his tirade, his head fell from his shoulders, blood spraying all over those nearby. Voldemort crucioed his nearest minion, as the fool who spoke up was no longer available. Albus shot Voldemort a disapproving glance.

"Again wizards! Leave! The alley's affairs are no longer your concern."

Albus was about to give the order to retreat and it looked like Voldemort was planning to also, when he spotted the cloaked man from before, standing at the rear of the column of golnis, surrounded by strangely armoured warriors. Remus was by Albus's side in a flash.

"Albus! It's him. It's Harry," he whispered furiously.

Albus noticed the man's smirk, he had somehow heard Remus. Two glowing eyes met Albus's and Albus, for the first time since facing off against Grindelwald, felt fear.

* * *

Thoth smirked at Albus Dumbledore. He could see the shock and horror on the man's face as clear as day. With a gesture, he ordered his jaffa to retreat into the bank, he would let the goblins handle this.

 **"Jaffa Kree!"**

Thoth disappeared behind the solid doors of the bank just as all hell broke loose in the alley. He smirked some more, his plans were coming along nicely.


	4. Fall of the Wizards

"Human Speech"

" **Symbiote Speech"**

'Thoughts'

~Parseltongue~

* * *

Rise of Thoth

Fall of the Wizards

Thoth smirked as he was lead to a rather opulent office within Gringotts, the sounds of battle beyond the doors of Gringotts being amplified by the wards for all to hear. The goblin's love battle or so he'd been told. He sat on a rather comfortable chair, his jaffa moving into guard positions around the room.

" **Report,"** he ordered, his gaze sweeping across the room.

A goblin approached from the corner of the room and bowed low to Thoth before speaking.

"My lord, the Wizards are attempting to gain access to the bank. They have been driven back and a perimeter has been established.," the goblin paused, reading from a sheet of parchment one of his juniors had handed him, "The entire Order of the Phoenix has arrived in the alley. Riddle has called in more of his supporters also. They are engaging with each other and our forces."

Thoth's smirk was predatory and full of glee.

" **Hogwarts is undefended,"** he stated, earning a look of dawning understanding from the goblin before him. Thoth rose from his seat, barking out orders.

" **Hold the wizards here for as long as you can. I want as many of them alive as is possible,"** he glanced back at the goblins with a smirk, " **Though they do not necessarily have to be in one piece."**

The feral grins the few goblins in the room sported was a sight to behold.

" **Jaffa kree!"** Thoth barked as he left the room. It was time to pay a visit to Hogwarts.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall surveyed the castle grounds from the courtyard, her stern visage still in place despite her heavy heart. The war was going much as it had the last time, people were disappearing, everyone was on edge, the uncertainty driving good, honest people to extremes, and yet through it all, Hogwarts stood, calm and unaffected. The castle had become a bastion of safety, with many in wizarding Britain retreating to the safety of its ancient wards. The castle was far fuller now than it has been in centuries, and with Albus out and about, it was up to her to maintain some semblance of order.

Minerva fixed a few errant strands of hair which had escaped the bun and were now fluttering in the breeze. Bad weather appeared to be coming, dark ominous clouds were rolling in towards the castle. Minerva frowned, narrowing her eyes as she squinted into the distance. For a moment there, she had thought she had seen something moving inside the cloud.

'Get a hold of yourself, dear. You are spooking yourself by seeing things that aren't there.'

If anyone had been nearby, they would have been treated to the rare sound of Minerva letting out a chuckle. 'If things keep going the way they are, I'll become as dotty as Albus.'

Minerva turned to head back into the castle. She was almost at the doors when she heard the most peculiar of noises. A low hum had filled the air. She could feel it in her chest in fact. She looked around in confusion. What was going on? She heard a series of gasps, her gaze snapping to view a group of her students. She frowned lightly and let her gaze follow their shocked ones skywards. Minerva felt faint at what she saw.

There, slowly emerging from the black clouds, was a massive flying pyramid. The courtyards of Hogwarts quickly filled with shocked onlookers, all staring skyward at the phenomenal sight. Minerva gasped, wincing at the shrill cries of alarm around her, as the giant pyramid fired some sort of magic at the wards of the castle. To her shock, the wards appeared to buckle under the strain.

"Everyone, inside!" she called out, as she started to herd the crowds back inside the castle. She had no idea who was attacking them but she was sure that it couldn't be Voldemort.

* * *

Thoth smirked as he had his Ha'tak land on the castle's grounds, his ship towering over the castle's highest tower as it settled down on a relatively flat section of ground. The wards had proven ineffective versus his weapons, much to his luck. They weren't designed to withstand siege weapons it seems. He had launched gliders while descending, which were now patrolling the skies, and his army was amassing just outside the ship. He planned on marching the whole way up to the castle and knocking. He hoped they would listen to reason and not try to fight to the death. He hoped to at least have enough time to weave some mind-altering magic. He was going to use any means necessary to subjugate wizarding kind.

He rose from his throne and silently left the pel'tak as the sublight engines powered down, heading for the nearest ring room. He had himself and his guards transported down to the staging area. His army stood at the attention the moment he appeared and he hid a smirk. He enjoyed this heady feeling of power and let his gaze slide across the amassed troops.

" **Jaffa Kree!"** he boomed, " **Move out!"**

He paused for a moment and watched as his army set off up towards the castle, marching in perfect unison. It was an imposing sight. Thoth followed up behind them after a moment or two, his guards surrounding him. He could not wait for the shock his presence will provide. He knew the wizards knew of him and chances are the members of the Order up at the castle would recognize him on sight, not to mention dear Harry's friends.

He let his gaze wander as they marched onwards, taking in the sights. It truly was a lovely place. He would have loved to have ruled from Hogwarts. Damn the Asgard. He will just have to content himself with looting the magical world of everything, including the people.

He glanced up the moment his army began to slow and frowned. What was…..oh? They actually plan on opposing him? Really? The thought is almost worthy of a laugh. Almost. He wore a smirk as his jaffa fanned into the courtyard and arranged themselves before the main doors of the castle. Several individuals stood before him, looking a little pale at the sight of his jaffa. Thoth couldn't hide the smirk.

"It's just one of You-Know-Who's tossers. Let's get him…." 'He knew that voice.'

"Ronald!" 'Ah. The Matriarch of the family. Her shrill voice is distinctive.'

Thoth would have chuckled if he wasn't irritated by the assumption he was serving Voldemort. He is a god! He serves no one!

"Mr Weasley. Please control yourself," came a stern reprimand. Thoth decided to speak before a full-blown argument occurred, judging by the shade of red his 'friend' Ronald Weasley had gone.

" **Well said, Professor Minerva McGonagall."**

His voice had the desired effect, causing half the assembled group to freeze or shiver in fear, while the others seemed intrigued by the voice. McGonagall seemed to steel herself. Ah. So she was informed. Before the formidable witch could speak, and much to her ire, Ronald spoke up again.

"Who are you? If you aren't with the dark tosser….." a smack was heard and Thoth chuckled lowly. He interrupted before the Weasley matriarch could begin verbally lashing into her son.

"What?" Thoth spoke in a human voice, earning shocked gasps from the crowd, "Do you not recognise me, Ron? I thought we were friends?"

Thoth laughed darkly at Weasley's whimpered call of "Harry, mate? What happened to you?"

Thoth's eyes glowed from under the hood he wore, freaking people out even more and mutterings of 'possession' were heard. It wasn't far from the truth.

" **Tell me, Mr Weasley,"** the change in voice and manner of address seemed to prove to some that he was a different entity than Harry, " **Do you truly care? You, who abandoned both of your 'best mates' while on your secret quest,"** Thoth scoffed, " **Why you three would trust a doddering old fool enough to send three teenagers on a dangerous mission, I will never know. Why your Headmaster sent children to do an adults job is beyond me,"** his smirk was easily seen now as he lowered the hood, " **Though I suppose I should thank you both. If you had not abandoned Harry or if the Headmaster had not sent you three on this quest, well, I would never have gained such a handsome host."**

The wizards appeared shocked into a stupor. That is until Ronald broke the silence.

"Who the fuck are you? Where is Hermione?" Brave of him to point his wand at his God. One of the jaffa leveled their staff at the Weasley but held their fire at a silent command from Thoth.

" **She is dead, Mr. Weasley. She died shortly after you abandoned Harry and her on your quest. Blood-Freezing Curse I believe."**

It was the truth. The adults present seemed to realise that. Thoth loved using the truth as a weapon. Thoth raised an eyebrow at the scream of anguish from the Weasley. 'Ah, so he did care.'

" **As for who I am,"** he smirked, " **I am Thoth. Your God."**

Before any of the wizards could react, Thoth sent a silent signal. The low whine and discharge of Zat's filled the air. The group who stood before them were downed without a fight.

" **Imprison them,"** Thoth ordered, " **Remove the sticks from their presence and erect force fields around their cells."**

'Now. To talk to the children. Time for a different approach.'

Thoth marched towards the doors of the castle and opened them with a few well-placed spells, dismantling any locking charms. He strode into the castle, already preparing one hell of an act to secure the hearts and minds of the children at least.

* * *

Thoth could not believe his good fortune. Everything had gone as planned. The children loved him, believing him the coming of their saviour to protect them from the 'dark lord'. A few select potions discretely added to the drink pitchers and goblets around the hall had the children utterly loyal to him. They willingly helped him in his business. He gutted the castle of everything even remotely magical in nature, the potion stores, the ingredients stores, the library. All that could be removed was removed, packed up and stored on his ha'tak, along with the several hundred students from Hogwarts.

He had the ship return to orbit and cloak itself, taking advantage of the fact that the Asgard had yet to detect his presence. He could not believe his good fortune on that front. Now, Thoth and his guards were the last to remain in the castle, a cloaked cargo ship hovering over their position. He was waiting. Waiting for the Order to arrive. He had received reports that Dumbledore and some of his followers had disengaged from the battle in Diagon Alley not five minutes ago. He expected them to show up here.

Thoth smirked as he heard the telltale pops that signalled apparition. He wondered though, what Dumbledore was up to, as the wizard hadn't arrived with his lackeys, who were now running up towards the castle. Thoth received his answer as a flash of fire deposited Albus not far in front of him. Thoth fought the urge to roll his eyes. Dumbledore had style. The Phoenix seemed wary of him and refused to approach. At least there was one being that had some sense of self-preservation.

"Harry?" the old man questioned him and Thoth fought the urge to sigh or lash out with his hand device. He did not want to stick around for an idle chat. He had placed to be and things to do.

" **Old man,"** he retorted, very much enjoying the widening of Dumbledore's eyes. He heard a sharp intake of breath and glanced at the wolf. He smirked at Remus Lupin.

" **And the old Wolf. I would stay and chat but I have things to do and places to be. Good day to you both."**

Before any of the Order members could react, the rings whisked Thoth and his guards away.

* * *

And he had indeed been busy. Very busy. He had visited all the major magical schools around the globe, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Ilvermorny just to name three, and took the students right from under the adult's noses. He also imprisoned the professors/teachers and staff. All in all, he had about twelve hundred children and teenagers, and about a hundred adults. It was a good catch, especially if you consider all the magical items and resources he plundered too. He had kept his mothership in orbit however, as he didn't want to be caught by the Asgard. It must have been a fluke that they did not detect his ship when he landed it at Hogwarts. He had used the rings of his al'kesh and cargo ships to ring the captured wizards and goods aboard. It would be a major blow to the wizarding world, whose population is so low, to have so many children just up and disappear. Thoth was disappointed he couldn't nab a few more adults.

He sat on his throne within the pel'tak, his gaze unseeing as he stared out at the view of the planet below and the inky blackness beyond. He was plotting again.

'I should just return with the spoils once the going is good. If I try to be greedy and take any more, it will backfire.'

" **Jaffa. Set a course for Avon and engage the hyperdrive at maximum speed,"** he ordered lightly.

"Yes, my lord."

Thoth blandly watched as the view shifted before the telltale tunnel of hyperspace was seen. Thoth was belatedly proud that he had added improved inertia dampeners to his ship. It stopped that sudden acceleration that was rather annoying. He leaned back in his throne and pondered his next moves.


End file.
